


Bruised

by robinrunsfiction



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Dallon is desperate for a date to his cousin's destination wedding and you're more than willing to help your friend.
Relationships: Dallon Weekes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bruised

Your friend Dallon had called you up and asked you to meet him to discuss something very important. You arrived at the cafe and ordered a coffee while you waited for him to arrive, pondering what was so urgent and important. Not much later he walked in and you could definitely tell something up.

“Hey Dallon, how’s it going?” You greeted him warmly.

“(YN), I need your help,” he blurted out as soon as he sat down.

"With what?” You eyed him suspiciously. You had never seen him this worked up before.

“Remember me telling you about my cousin Eric?”

“The tech start up guy? The one who has always been a dick to you?”

“That’s the one. He’s getting married in Hawaii soon and at my family’s Christmas party he was giving me a hard time saying I wouldn’t need a plus one and I lied and said I did, that I had a girlfriend and we were serious and-”

“Now you need me to be your fake girlfriend,” you smirked.

“Exactly.”

“Why even go to the wedding if you don’t like him?”

“That’s just not how it works in my family,” he sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

You thought for a moment before speaking up. “I have an idea.”

Dallon looked up. “Why do you have that devious look on your face?”

“What’s the fiancee like? Bridezilla?” Dallon nodded. “Not surprised. My idea is that not only do we go, but we go big. My presence alone will probably irritate them because I’ll be pulling attention away from them just because I’m someone new, but on top of that we’re gonna be the most disgustingly in love couple on earth." 

Dallon’s eyes went wide and he nodded. "Yea, annoying them just by existing.”

“Exactly! Oh we can really have fun with this. How long do we have to plan?”

“It’s next month.”

“Ok, let’s start now with some Instagram posts so it feels more legit,” you replied, pulling out your phone.

“How are you so good at this?” Dallon laughed, clearly relieved.

You shrugged. “I dunno, I just don’t like bullies, especially when they mess with my friends and I like coming up with good stories. Now slide over here so we can take a photo and get these hijinks started.”

Dallon pulled his chair around to your side of the table and took your phone. He wrapped his other arm around your shoulder as you settled in close to him, looking up at him adoringly through your lashes as he took a couple photos.

“Perfect, I’ll post these and you can repost them however you think they’ll get the most attention.”

“What if our friends ask what’s going on?”

“Tell them what’s going on, or lie, whatever,” you shrugged, not looking up from your phone. “Ok they’re posted and I turned off commenting so no one can say anything publically.” You looked up and saw Dallon was staring at you in awe. “What?”

“You’re just so clever,” he said shaking his head.

“Aww, see you already know your lines!”

~

After a month of instagram posts, that led to a lot of chatter both from his fans and family, you and Dallon were boarding your flight to Hawaii. You’d gone over the backstory of how you met and fell in love, but most importantly you had gotten comfortable being in each other’s space more than usual. You were hanging out more often than you had been before, and when you were together you sat closer together than normal, or he’d find reasons to touch your back or arm. You found comfort in having Dallon’s arm wrapped around you for the posed for the photos you were posting online, or when you subtly settled in against his side. 

“Ready darling?” He asked as the shuttle from the airport rolled up in front of the resort where everything would be taking place. You loved how easily the term of endearment seemed to roll off his tongue. 

“Let’s knock ‘em dead,” you replied and took his hand as you strolled into the lobby.

After checking in, you made your way up to the room. You shouldn’t have been surprised that there was just the king size bed, but when it was staring you in the face, it made your stomach flip.

“I can sleep on the couch,” Dallon offered, seeming to read your mind.

“No, it’s fine, the bed is huge, there’s plenty of room for both of us. We can build a pillow wall if that would make you feel better,” you laughed and Dallon shook his head.

“I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine, trust me,” you replied, trying to sound casual as you walked further into the room. “Look at this!” You said holding up a binder that was on the desk. “She made itineraries for every day and marked who is expected at each event! This is excessive." 

Dallon just hummed in response as he paced around the room.

"Luckily it looks like everything is optional for us except for the ceremony and reception so we can do whatever we want the rest of our time. Personally I’d like to spend hours next to the pool.”

“Yea, sure” Dallon agreed distractedly.

“What’s on your mind Dallon?” You asked, snapping him to attention. 

“I was thinking maybe we should kiss, so it doesn’t seem awkward if we have to in front of anyone?”

You almost choked on air. “Oh, yea sure, why didn’t I think of that?” You laughed nervously. Except you had thought of kissing him, over and over, but you couldn’t think of a reasonable reason why you would need to kiss him until he suggested it.

You sat down at the foot of the bed and Dallon sat down next to you, his knees bumping against yours. You turned to look up at him, and you wondered if he could tell you were nervous as hell. His eyes flicked from yours, down to your lips, then back to meeting your eyes. You held your breath as he reached up and ran his fingertips over your cheek. You didn’t mean to lean into the touch, but it happened involuntarily. Then he was leaning in and you met him halfway. 

His lips were soft and you were amazed at how good of a kisser he really was. Not that you had any reason to think he wouldn’t be, but it was still noteworthy. His hand traveled from your cheek, down to the side of your neck, then into your hair as you found yourself clutching to the sleeve of his shirt, like if you let go the whole moment would evaporate.

“Wow,” you murmured once you finally came up for air. 

Dallon cleared his throat self consciously. “Yea, I think we got it.”

You nodded. You wanted to argue and say that you wanted to practice some more, but you didn’t want to be that obvious. “Yea, no, that was great.” Dallon’s eyebrows shot up. “I mean, you know what I mean,” you laughed awkwardly. “So how about checking out the pool?”

~

The next morning you woke up before Dallon. You had each stayed to your sides, but you noticed the way his arm was reaching toward your side of the bed. You chalked it up to just being how he sleeps, although it seemed a little out of the ordinary.

Eventually Dallon woke up and after getting ready for the day, you both went down to the hotel brunch buffet.

“How is every single person I share DNA with in this room?” Dallon groaned as you walked in, and you stifled a giggle. 

After getting your food, you found two open seats at a table with his parents and a couple of his aunts, but it also was right next to his cousin Eric and fiancee Sophia. He introduced you to the family members and you readied yourself for the line of questioning that would surely be coming your way.

“So how did you two meet?” One of Dallon’s aunts asked as soon as there was a lull in conversation.

Dallon sat up straighter in his chair next to yours. “We’ve been friends for a long time, but one day it dawned on me how selfless and clever and beautiful (YN) is. I had to risk everything to be with her, and somehow I must be the luckiest guy in the world because she agreed to go out with me and we’ve been together ever since.”

Dallon’s family aww'ed at the story, but you were stunned. You had agreed that the story was you were friends and you realized you like each other and the rest is history, simple and to the point, but this felt much more personal. Dallon glanced over at you with a smile and you placed your hand on his cheek before leaning in and kissing him. After all, that was what you had practiced for, wasn’t it?

"Looks like we’ll be having another wedding before we know it,” you heard someone say as you pulled back from the kiss. 

“But hey, let’s remember who we’re here for, right? Me and Sophia!” Eric said loudly from the next table. You and Dallon shared a knowing smile before you finally got to eating.

~

The next day was the day before the wedding. You had gotten up and were sitting on the balcony overlooking the ocean drinking your morning coffee when Dallon poked his head out.

“Hey, I’m gonna run out for a bit, ok?”

“Sure,” you shrugged, content to just enjoy the beautiful weather. You were having such a lovely time with Dallon. The day before, you both went out for a little sightseeing, but most places were so crowded you both decided to head back to the resort and settle in at the pool. Sitting in lounge chairs next to each other, talking and people watching, was pretty similar to how you hung out usually, so you easily forgot your relationship was supposed to be something more than just friendship because you were having so much fun. But nothing would change the fact that you really did want to be Dallon’s girlfriend, so you were trying to soak up every moment of this experience.

“Hey (YN), you here?” You heard Dallon call from inside a while later.

“Right where you left me,” you replied, getting up and stretching before wandering back into the room. You had to stop yourself from walking right up to him and kissing him like you would if he really was your boyfriend. “Where’d you go?”

“Gift shop. So I’ve got a surprise planned for tonight. You’ll know it when it happens, just go along with it,” Dallon smiled mischievously. 

“Can’t wait!” You laughed.

You spent the rest of the day much the same way you spent the day before. You were convinced that despite the awkwardness with Dallon this was still the most relaxing and refreshing vacation you’d ever been on.

“What time is the rehearsal dinner?” Dallon after you got back up to the room.

“Started 10 minutes ago,” you replied after glancing at the itinerary. 

“Perfect, wanna go for a walk on the beach?”

“Oh, sure, sounds nice,” you agreed, although you were a little confused since you had just come in from being outside all afternoon.

As you walked along, your hand brushed against Dallon’s a couple times before he took it in his. But you soon realized that the reason he did was because you were walking by the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was taking place, with the bridal party at a table overlooking the beach. You glanced up at Dallon, who still had that mischievous look on his face.

When you were squarely in front of the restaurant, Dallon stopped. “Hang on.”

“Why?” You asked looking up at him, and realized his expression had changed.

He came around to stand in front of you. “(YN), you’re amazing in every single way, and I don’t think you even know it. You’re so fun and smart and honestly the most beautiful woman inside and out,” and suddenly he was getting down on one knee, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a gold band with flowers engraved in it. The calm, logical voice in the back of your head was reminding you that this was the surprise he mentioned earlier, but your heart was still hammering. “(YN) I wasn’t planning to do this here, but I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

Your head was spinning, why did this feel so real? Why couldn’t it be real? Why would it never be real? You tried not to let those thoughts cloud your mind and remembered what you were supposed to be doing and nodded your head enthusiastically. “Yes! Yes I will!”

Dallon stood, slipping the ring on your finger before scooping you up in a big hug. When he placed you back on the soft sand he leaned in and kissed you more emotion than either of your previous kisses. Meanwhile the restaurant behind you had erupted in cheers and both of you were smiling into the kiss.

“This is going so much better than I thought,” Dallon whispered excitedly when he pulled back.

“I know, this was genius,” you grinned, before you leaned in and kissed him again. For effect, you reminded yourself.

~

Word of your “engagement” spread quickly just as you suspected it would. There were also a few strongly worded text messages forwarded from Eric about Dallon trying to upstage his big day and consequences if it were to happen again. You both decided to play it cool at the wedding, but you weren’t going to turn away any attention. And attention is certainly what you got, from both sides wanting to hear all about Dallon’s romantic sunset proposal on the beach.

The wedding ceremony was fine, nothing out of the ordinary, but Sophia wouldn’t say “for poorer” vows when the officiant said the line about “for richer or poorer”. Some people chuckled, but you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. That’s not what love was about. Love was about being with someone through thick and thin, good times and bad. About dropping everything to pretend to be their significant other to avoid embarrassment in front of their family. 

At the reception, you had gone to the bar to get another drink when suddenly you found yourself cornered by Sophia and all 15 pounds of crinoline and tulle of her princess dress.

“Hi (YN) right? Looks like we’re sorta gonna be related soon,” she gushed, but there was venom in her tone.

“Guess so,” you shrugged.

“Well since your little stunt is putting a bit of a damper on my week, I’m gonna need you to tell me and Eric when you set a date, because we were thinking it would be so cute if we can announce that we’re expecting at your rehearsal. Wouldn’t that be a fun little tradition?”

“Yes,” you agreed heartily. “You will be the very first call we make, it’s only fair!”

“Great, thanks sweetie,” she smiled before making her way to her next guest.

“Hope you don’t mind waiting,” you muttered under your breath before making your way back to the table where Dallon was waiting. When you told Dallon what you had agreed to he burst out laughing as well.

“You’re a genius, I love,” he paused. “I love it, so clever.”

After the dinner, there were plenty of toasts and speeches made but you weren’t really paying attention to them. Dallon had put his arm around your shoulders and you had rested your head against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head and you couldn’t help but sigh contentedly.

He looked down at you. “How are you doing?”

“Good, but getting sleepy,” you replied, stifling a yawn.

“Wanna blow off the rest of the party?”

“Do you think it would piss them off?”

Dallon shrugged. “50/50 shot at this point.”

You stifled your laugh as Dallon told his parents that you were slipping out. He took your hand and you snuck off to the elevator. But when you got on the elevator, Dallon didn’t drop your hand, in fact he pulled you to stand closer to him. When you got to the room, he still didn’t drop your hand until you were inside.

You slipped into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When you climbed in, Dallon was already under the covers, facing your side of the bed. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ve had a lot of fun here with you,” he said.

“Me too. This whole trip has been kind of a dream.” The words came out before you really realized the implications, but Dallon just nodded sleepily.

“Night (YN),” Dallon said softly.

“Night,” you replied as you let your eyes slip shut.

~

The next morning when you opened your eyes, you were confused for a moment, but as the cloud of sleep cleared from your mind, you realized your pillow felt different because your head was resting on Dallon’s chest and his arm was around your waist. Somehow in the night you had found your way to him. 

Tears started to sting at your eyes as you wanted so badly to lean up and kiss him, to brush the hair out of his face, to hold on to him for hours, but the cruel reality of the situation spoiled everything. Instead you just tried to remember how this moment felt; the way his heartbeat felt, the way he breathed softly, and as he started to wake up, the way his arm wrapped more snuggly around you, pulling you that much closer. You glanced up and he gave you a sleepy smile, but you slipped out from under his arm with a mumbled apology and hurried to the bathroom to get ready to leave.

Not much more was said as you checked out of the resort, and boarded your flight home. You had become acutely aware that your time as Dallon’s girlfriend, no, his fiancee, was over. A song from the past came to mind and you pulled up “Bruised” by Jack’s Mannequin.

_Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there  
I swear I didn’t mean for it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised  
Bruised  
And don’t fly fast  
Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last?  
This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised, yeah_

You didn’t want to look over at Dallon, you didn’t want to see what you assumed would be a contented look on his face, satisfied that while vacation was over, his point had been proven to his cousin, and no one was any wiser that the whole thing was a sham.

When the plane landed, you collected your bags, but sadly it was then the moment you’d been dreading. “Thanks for everything,” you smiled wearily.

“No, thank you. This was so much more than hoped for,” he replied. 

You felt like there was something being left unsaid as an awkward silence hung between you. You knew what secrets you held, but you doubted very much that he felt the same way. “I guess I’ll see you around,” you said as you shifted your bag on your shoulder and he nodded.

“Well, I mean, yea, see ya,” he nodded. You leaned in and gave him a hug and tight hug before you left without looking back.

~

It had been two weeks since you got home and you hadn’t heard from Dallon once. You’d texted him at one point, but he didn’t respond and his social media was quiet as well. You didn’t know your heart could hurt so bad from something that was never real to begin with.

You were spending another quiet Saturday alone, moping if you were being honest with yourself, when there was a knock on your door.

“Dallon, what are you doing here? I haven’t heard from you in weeks,” you gasped when you opened the door.

"I know and I’m sorry. (YN), I should have told you the truth sooner, but I had to admit it to myself first.”

“The truth? What are you talking about?”

“All those things I said about you, being smart and clever and funny and beautiful, I really truly meant them,” he paused. “And when I said I love you, I meant that too.”

You could have been knocked over with a feather. “What are you saying right now Dallon?” The words fell out of your mouth inarticulately.

“When I asked you to be my date, there was never anyone else I wanted to ask, because I thought this would be my only shot to be with you, even if it was fake. But I can’t live with the guilt of not telling you the truth any longer. I understand if you never wanna see me again.” And with that he was turning to go.

Your head was spinning before you realized he was already halfway to his car. “No, wait!” You called after him, running down the steps after him. “Dallon, I,” you paused, unable to find the words, instead pulling out the chain you had around your neck. On it hung the ring he gave you on the beach that evening. “I kept it, because even though it wasn’t real, it gives me hope that maybe someday it might be. Because I love you too.”

Dallon looked from the floral band and back to your face. With a couple of strides he was wrapping his arms around you, holding you against him as you buried your face against his neck.

“I was so worried you’d hate me,” Dallon murmured.

You shook your head as you pulled back and looked up at him. “I could never,” you replied before kissing him more deeply than you ever had before. Your hands ran through his hair as he held you tight.

“This is gonna be kinda hard to explain to your family though,” you laughed when you finally pulled back.

“Let them think what they want. All I care about is you,” Dallon replied before leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
